Remember
by Cherry-sshi
Summary: Yunho dan pencarian masa lalunya. /YUNJAE/GENDERSWITCH/Angst.


—**Remember—**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae and their world.**

**Oneshot.**

**Teen's Rated.**

**Drama/Angst/Hurt**

_**It's Angst, told ya before.**_

**GENDERSWITCH! Out of Character! Typos everywhere!**

**.**

**this story is originally ****Mine.**

**Lets say NO to Plagiarism! ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yiruma - Remember bakal lebih ngebantu **_**feel **_**ff ini, **_**trust me!**_** :)**

**.**

**.**

.

_"Tolong cek persediaan kantung darah!"_

_"Segera, dokter."_

_"Periksa juga dua korban yang baru saja datang."_

_"Dokter, dia masih sadar!"_

_"Bertahanlah! Tetaplah berusaha bertahan!"_

_"Nafasnya melemah!"_

_._

_"Di.. mana..."_

.

.

—**Remember—**

.

.

Selasa, 21 Mei 2013.

Seorang pria berpakaian khas rumah sakit terduduk diam di atas ranjangnya.

Selang infus masih malang-melintang terhubung dengan pembuluh darah di tangannya.

Sudah hampir dua jam ia terdiam seperti itu, duduk dan menatap ke jendela besar yang memisahkan antara ruangannya dan dunia luar.

Entah karena ada yang ia perhatikan atau memang ia mengosongkan pikiran.

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sejak ia siuman pagi ini.

Dokter pun masuk ke ruangan itu, beberapa pasien yang berada di kamar yang sama memberi salam pada sang dokter.

Kecuali pria itu.

Ia hanya tetap menatap Jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

Dokter mendekati ranjang itu dan menghela nafas ketika melihat keadaan si pasien.

Ia menoleh pada suster yang senantiasa menyertainya. "Apa sudah ada orang yang mencarinya?"

"Belum ada, dokter. Sudah enam hari, dan saya ragu kalau pasien punya keluarga."

Dokter menghela nafas.

Ia tak tahu sebaiknya tindakan apa yang harus diambil, mengingat polisi tidak menemukan identitas apapun tentang pria ini. Dan lagi keadaannya belum sempurna pulih.

Lihat saja perban yang masih melilit tebal di kepala dan sekitar lengan serta gyps yang menahan leher pria itu.

Sebenarnya pihak rumah sakit ingin sekali membantu pasien ini, dan mungkin akan lebih mudah jika pasien ini mengetahui asal-usulnya sendiri.

Masalahnya, saat tadi pagi ditanya tentang nama dan tempat tinggalnya, pria ini justru terlihat bingung dan satu jawabannya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Jadilah beban rumah sakit bertambah.

"Tetap beri perawatan seperti seharusnya, dan sesekali terapi ringan, mungkin ia bisa mengingat sesuatu."

Suster mengangguk dan kemudian mengikuti sang dokter yang kembali keluar ruangan itu.

.

.

—**Remember—**

.

.

"Apa kau tidak mengingat apapun juga, tuan?"

Pria itu hanya menggeleng lemah.

Tak ada sinar kehidupan dari matanya.

Sudah hampir satu bulan masa pemulihan dijalaninya, delapan puluh persen tubuhnya sudah kembali berfungsi dengan baik setelah dirawat intensif meski tak ada keluarga yang mencari pria ini.

Suster yang menemani dan bertugas merawat pria itu kembali menghela nafas, ia nyaris jenuh membantu pasiennya yang satu ini.

Dokter bilang ia mengalami benturan cukup keras saat kejadian bulan lalu dan itu menyebabkan amnesia. Sepertinya pria ini memang sudah tak bisa mengingat hal apa-apa.

Sang suster baru saja mau meninggalkan kamar setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya hari ini, saat seorang wanita paruh baya masuk ke ruangan itu dengan begitu terburu-buru.

"Yunho! Astaga! Yunho anakku!"

Suster dan beberapa staf rumah sakit dibuat kaget oleh kejadian itu.

Oh, jadi pasien ini masih memiliki keluarga.

Wanita paruh baya itu memeluk tubuh pasien yang ia sebut sebagai 'Yunho' dan menangis tersedu-sedu

Sebuah pertemuan penuh haru tak terelakkan.

Tapi, tak sedikitpun raut pria itu berubah.

.

.

—**Remember—**

**.**

.

"Makanlah yang banyak, meski sudah sembuh tapi Dokter bilang kau tetap harus berhati-hati."

Pagi di sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah.

Kini Yunho tak lagi tinggal di kamar pengap rumah sakit dengan di kelilingi pasien-pasien lain.

Setelah wanita paruh baya itu menunjukkan bukti-bukti yang jelas bahwa pasien penderita amnesia itu adalah anaknya, Jung Yunho, ia segera membawanya pulang.

Yunho meletakkan garpunya di piring. Kemudian menatap wajah ibunya.

"Sebenarnya, aku ini orang seperti apa?"

Sebuah kalimat penuh untuk pertama kalinya keluar dari mulut Yunho sejak ia kembali ke rumah tiga hari yang lalu.

Ibunya yang tadi sibuk dengan sepiring makanan kini menatap balik.

Tak langsung menjawab, ia memperhatikan Yunho sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja kau anak kebanggan umma, kau selalu jadi anak yang baik, penurut dan tak pernah mengecewakan keluargamu.. Kalau kau masih tidak mengingatnya, tidak apa-apa.. Pelan saja, Yunho-yah."

Yunho terdiam mendengar itu.

Benarkah?

Benarkan ia yang dulu adalah sosok seperti itu?

Kenapa tak ada satupun yang pecahan ingatan yang ia ingat hingga hari ini?

Yunho mencoba tersenyum, setidaknya ia berpikir saat ini ia sudah bersama ibunya di tempat paling aman. Dan ia harus mencoba untuk menjadi Yunho yang dulu.

"Ah, umma harus ke kantor.. Habiskan sarapanmu ya?"

Yunho mengangguk paham, dan membiarkan ibunya memeluknya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari rumah itu.

Yunho pun melanjutkan makannya dengan lemah.

Beberapa pikiran masih saja menghantuinya.

Terutama tentang siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya?

Pikirannya melayang pada hari dimana dokter di rumah sakit yang memberitahunya bahwa ia adalah satu dari korban runtuhnya sebuah bangunan di pusat kota Seoul.

Yang sulit ia percaya adalah saat dokter bilang bahwa bangunan itu adalah _Redpoint_, sebuah diskotik sekaligus sarana prostitusi.

Jadi, apa benar Yunho yang dibilang anak baik bisa pergi ke tempat seperti itu?

Yunho mencoba mendalami pikirannya berkali-kali sejak hari itu. Tapi benar-benar tak ada satupun pecahan memori yang berhasil ia ingat.

Ia terus mengaduk sup jagungnya tanpa minat karena sibuk berpikir saat tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol garpu yang tergeletak hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

Yunho berdecak pelan dan segera membungkuk.

Saat membungkuk itulah kepalanya terasa sakit luar biasa.

Ia tak bisa menjangkau garpu itu dan justru menenggelamkan kepalanya keatas meja karena sakit yang luar biasa.

"Arkhh!"

.

_"Yunho."_

_"Yunho-yah.."_

_"Bangun."_

_"Hari ini pun aku hanya bisa memasak sedikit."_

_"Yunho-yah."_

_"Aish.. Kau menyebalkan."_

_"Biar kuambilkan garpu yang baru."_

_._

Apa?

Apa itu barusan?

Suara siapa itu?

Darimana asalnya?

Yunho terengah menahan sakit yang mendera kepalanya.

Sebenarnya itu tadi apa?

Apa itu ingatannya?

Ia akhirnya mengambil gelas berisi air putih itu dan meminumnya. Berharap sakitnya akan reda.

Otaknya masih berusaha memutar kejadian tadi.

Ah, ia ingat sesuatu.

Sama seperti ini..

Meja makan.. Piring yang tertata.. Semangkuk sup rumput laut.. Dan senyuman hangat..

Tapi bukan ibunya.

Lalu, siapa?

.

.

—**Remember—**

.

.

Sore beranjak, Yunho hanya sibuk menonton televisi. Meski sebenarnya tak begitu memperhatikan.

Ia masih terus mencoba hal lain yang kira-kira bisa kembali memunculkan kepingan ingatan itu.

Karena tadi ia ingat tengah berada di sebuah ruang makan yang asing, ia memutuskan untuk melakukan kegiatan rumah yang lain.

Berharap akan mengingat sesuatu lagi.

Tapi belum juga berhasil.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri Yunho dan membawakan segelas susu hangat.

Yunho menoleh.

"Oh? Terima kasih.. Apa _umma _yang memintamu melakukannya?"

"Iya, tuan muda. Nyonya meminta saya untuk membuatkan susu hangat untuk anda setiap sore dan malam."

Yunho tersenyum simpul, "Terima kasih."

Wanita itu pun mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat, berniat kembali ke dapur namun Yunho menahannya.

"Tu-tunggu. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Wanita itupun terhenti dan menoleh.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan muda?"

"Begini.. Uhm.. Apa ada perempuan yang tinggal disini selain _umma_?"

Yunho menatap pelayan itu, menaruh curiga ketika rautnya berubah menjadi tegang sekaligus cemas.

"Pe-perempuan? Tidak ada, tuan muda.. Hanya ada tuan muda Yunho dan nyonya besar selama ini." jawab pelayannya dengan raut begitu gugup.

Yunho curiga.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, tuan muda."

Pria itu sempat menatap penuh selidik.

"Baiklah, lupakan saja." jawab Yunho dan membiarkan pelayannya itu pergi.

Sebenarnya ada apa di rumah ini? Kenapa rasanya ada yang janggal?

Kenapa rasanya tidak nyaman?

**.**

**.**

—**Remember—**

**.**

**.**

Yunho hanya terdiam di dalam mobil dengan ibunya yang sibuk mengurusi klien lewat telepon.

Ia jengah dan hanya menatap keluar selama perjalanan pulang dari _therapy_-nya.

Masih tak ada kemajuan, padahal sudah nyaris sebulan ia berada di rumah, tapi tak ada lagi potongan memori yang ia ingat selain suara perempuan itu.

Ia jadi makin penasaran, siapa dirinya di masa lalunya, dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum kejadian runtuhnya bangunan diskotik itu.

Yunho tampak berpikir saat mobil mereka berhenti di sebuah lampu merah.

Anak tunggal keluarga Jung itu mengangkat wajah yang sejak tadi ia sangga dengan tangannya. Dahinya mengernyit samar memperhatikan sebuah toko bunga yang ada tepat di pojok persimpangan itu.

_Blue House._

Yunho merasa tak asing dengan tempat itu, tapi apa? Dimana dan bagaimana ia merasa tak asing?

Ia semakin yakin dengan pemikirannya saat melihat seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari toko itu.

Wanita itu terlihat tak asing. Dahi Yunho pun makin mengernyit bingung.

Yunho hanya mampu berkutat dengan pikiran-pikirannya sampai mobil kembali bergerak menuju rumah.

Ia masih menerka-nerka tentang toko bunga itu.

**.**

**.**

—**Remember—**

**.**

**.**

"Seminggu lagi pengangkatanmu sebagai Direktur baru untuk perusahaan kita. Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir dan istirahatlah yang cukup, sayang..." Ucap Jung umma saat selesai memberikan segelas susu untuk Yunho.

Yunho hanya mengangguk lemah.

Sementara Jung _umma _tersenyum.

"Syukurlah. _Umma _sudah lama menunggu ini, apa yang kau dapat di Universitas pasti akan berguna jika kau melakukan praktek langsung di dunia bisnis."

Yunho yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti kembali hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya tidur. Selamat malam." Jung _umma _pun mematikan lampu meja milik Yunho dan beranjak keluar.

Yunho mulai menggeser tubuhnya masuk ke dalam selimut.

Meski sudah mendapat posisi yang nyaman, tapi otaknya tak henti bergelut.

Ia ingin tahu, ia ingin sekali tahu dan mengingat seperti apa ia dulu.

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Sudah nyaris tiga puluh hari ia mencoba melakukan berbagai hal yang sekiranya bisa mengembalikan ingatannya—termasuk _therapy _melelahkan itu.

Tapi tak ada hasil.

Lelaki itu jadi teringat akan toko bunga tadi siang.

_Blue House._

Tempat itu benar-benar terasa familiar. Tapi kenapa ia bahkan tak mengingat apa yang membuat tempat itu tak asing.

Ah, benar juga.

Sepertinya ia harus memulai sesuatu dari tempat itu.

Ia harus mencoba.

**.**

**.**

—**Remember—**

**.**

**.**

Siang terik.

Yunho memilih untuk berjalan kaki ke _Blue House._

Tanpa penjaga atau apapun.

Jantungnya terasa berdetak cepat saat langkahnya sudah mendekati toko bunga bercat putih dengan gores klasik ala Eropa itu.

Yunho melangkah ragu memasuki toko.

Awalnya sepi.

Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Atau, haruskah ia kembali saja?

Baru saja ia memutuskan tapi tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari ruang di bagian dalam toko.

"Siapa—_Omo_! Yunho-_yah_!"

Yunho tentu saja terkejut bukan main. Ia bingung harus menyapa bagaimana, karena ia sendiri pun lupa dengan nama wanita paruh baya ini.

"Kau kemana saja! Astaga..." dengan segera, wanita itu memeluk Yunho yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam ragu.

"Ah, maaf... Aku... Aku..." Yunho tak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Kau sudah lama sekali tidak datang, ku pikir kau sudah pindah jauh, jadi apa kau butuh bunga untuk istrimu lagi?"

Yunho membeku.

Istri?

Jadi ia punya istri?

Orang ini mengenalnya?

"_Chogiyo_..."

Yunho pun mencoba menjelaskan keadaannya.

.

.

.

"Kau serius?" Dahi wanita itu berkerut samar.

Tak percaya dengan kalimat demi kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Yunho.

Kecekalaan?

Amnesia?

Wanita itu lebih tak percaya lagi saat Yunho bertanya perihal istrinya.

Dan saat ditanya balik, Yunho bahkan bilang kalau ia tak tahu dan tak mengingat apa-apa tentang ia sudah menikah.

Raut wanita itu berubah cemas.

"Bisakah _Ahjumma _menjelaskan padaku, bagaimana hidupku sebelumnya?"

Mereka duduk di salah satu meja di sudut toko bunga itu.

Sang wanita paruh baya melempar tatapan prihatin.

"Kau sudah menikah. Itu yang aku tahu. Setiap pulang dari pekerjaanmu, kau akan kemari. Bertanya bunga apa yang cocok untuk hari itu dan kau membelinya untuk istrimu."

"Istriku? Seperti apa dia?"

Wanita itu tak tega menatap Yunho yang sepertinya memang tak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Lalu, jika Yunho dalam keadaan seperti ini, dimana sang istri?

"Dia tidak pernah kemari, kau tak pernah membawanya. Karena itu aku hanya tahu hal itu. Setiap menjelang sore, kau pasti akan datang dengan gembira sambil berkata 'Aku harus membawa bunga untuk istriku.' Apa kau tak mengingatnya juga?"

Yunho menggeleng.

Ia terkejut dengan kenyataan itu.

Jadi, apakah istri yang dimaksud sang pemilik toko bunga itu benar-benar ada?

Yunho makin tidak mengerti dengan masa lalunya.

**.**

**.**

—**Remember—**

**.**

**.**

Selesai dengan toko bunga, Yunho pergi ke Universitas yang ia ketahui sebagai kampusnya dulu.

Hari itu tak terlalu banyak orang. Yunho pun hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar halaman kampus karena merasa tidak enak jika harus masuk ke dalam gedung.

Diperhatikannya bangunan itu.

Tapi ia tak berhasil mengingat apa-apa.

Sebenarnya siapa dirinya? Dan siapa istri yang disebut oleh pemilik toko bunga tadi?

Yunho memilih untuk duduk sebuah bangku disana.

Memejamkan mata, sejak tadi pria itu terus berusaha keras untuk mengingat.

Tapi kenapa tak ada sedikitpun yang ia ingat.

"Yunho!"

Yunho terkejut.

Ia segera menoleh karena merasa namanya dipanggil.

Seorang wanita muda melambaikan tangan di kejauhan.

Yunho sempat melihat ke sekitar dan akhirnya yakin kalau ialah yang diteriaki wanita itu.

"_Aigoo_! Ku pikir itu bukan kau!"

Yunho tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang yang mengenalnya disini.

"Kemana saja kau?" wanita itu sedikit terengah karena tadi berlari menghampiri Yunho.

"Ah, aku... Aku sempat ke luar kota untuk beberapa saat." Kali ini Yunho memilih untuk menyembunyikan keadaannya.

"Oh..." Setelah membulatkan mulutnya tanda mengerti, perempuan itu melihat ke belakang Yunho. Seperti mencari sesuatu di balik sana.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yunho yang dalam hati berharap semoga wanita ini tidak memaksanya mengingat namanya.

"Kau tidak membawa Jaejoong?"

Yunho menatap bingung dan memutar otak untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang satu ini.

Jaejoong?

Siapa lagi itu?

"Aku... Dia bilang hari ini ada urusan jadi aku hanya datang sendiri."

_Gesture _Yunho terasa hambar dan ganjil. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat sang wanita asing curiga.

"Jaejoong ada urusan apa? Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkannya sendiri? Yang ku tahu kau suami yang cukup posesif bagi Jaejoong." tanya si wanita dengan dahi mengernyit.

Suami yang posesif bagi Jaejoong?

Jadi... Jaejoong itu istrinya?

Yunho tertegun dan mencoba mengulang nama itu di otaknya.

_Jaejoong... Jaejoong... Jaejoong..._

_Kenapa ia tak ingat?_

"Yun? Yunho?"

"Oh? Ya?"

Wanita itu terlihat semakin bingung.

"Sepertinya kau kurang sehat hari ini, sebaiknya kau pulang." saran wanita itu.

"Oh... Ya." Yunho terdiam sesaat, berpikir.

Ia jadi makin penasaran dengan masa lalunya saat sebuah ide muncul.

"Uhm, sebenarnya aku memang harus pulang sejak tadi, tapi mobilku tidak bisa bergerak. Apa kau mau mengantarku?" tanya Yunho.

Wanita itu tak curiga.

"Baiklah... Ku antar."

Yunho bersorak dalam hati.

Ia tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Ia ingin ingatannya kembali.

Ingatan tentang masa lalunya, terutama tentang Jaejoong yang disebut-sebut sebagai istrinya.

**.**

**.**

—**Remember—**

**.**

**.**

Mobil minimalis berwarna putih itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung apartemen sederhana.

Yunho turun segera karena khawatir akan di curigai.

Yunho menutup pintu mobil ketika wanita asing yang mengantarnya itu menundukkan tubuh.

"Kirimkan salamku untuk Kim Jaejoong, mungkin lain kali aku akan mampir."

Kim Jaejoong?

Yunho tak memperhatikan bagaimana mobil yang mengantarnya itu pergi karena saat ini kepalanya terasa sakit.

Kim Jaejoong.

.

_"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong."_

_"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Jung Yunho."_

_._

_"Dan sekarang Kim Jaejoong-ku sudah resmi menjadi nyonya Jung."_

_._

_"Kim Jaejoongie... Kenapa kau selalu terlihat semakin cantik?"_

_"Kau bicara apa, sayang?"_

_._

_"Jangan takut, kita tidak boleh berhenti mencoba. Tetaplah jadi Kim Jaejoong-ku yang kuat."_

_"Aku tahu, sayang."_

_._

Yunho merasa sedikit pusing saat beberapa potongan memori muncul seperti menghantam kepalanya.

Ia bertanya-tanya karena ingatannya justru membuatnya semakin penasaran.

Siapa sebenarnya Kim Jaejoong?

Bagaimana mungkin mereka pernah menikah?

Lalu dimana orang bernama Jaejoong itu sekarang?

Yunho mulai mengambil langkah setelah yakin kondisi kepalanya sedikit membaik.

.

Awalnya Yunho tak tahu harus kemana, tapi perlahan ia mengingatnya.

Entah oleh siapa dan bagaimana, Yunho merasa seperti dituntun ke sebuah kamar. Ya, ia mulai mengingat sedikit-demi sedikit saat melihat pintu itu.

Ia ingat pernah tinggal disini.

Meski rasanya masih samar.

Yunho berdiri kaku di depan salah satu pintu kamar. Meski ingatannya tidak begitu jelas, tapi ia yakin pernah berada di tempat ini.

Rasanya tak asing.

Tangannya sedikit gemetar saat menyentuh kunci pintu dengan deretan angka di sisi kanannya.

Ah, kunci dengan kode angka.

Yunho sempat menahan nafas karena tak yakin, hingga akhirnya ia menekan satu persatu angka disana. Membentuk enam deretan angka.

**040602**

Sampai detik ketika kode diterima, Yunho begitu gugup.

Dan, ia tercekat saat tahu kode itu benar.

Ia mengingatnya!

Yunho rasanya tak percaya hal ini. Ia tak tahu apa-apa, tapi otaknya memang hanya mengingat angka itu.

Perlahan, dengan tangan yang begitu gemetar, ia meraih _handle _pintu dan membukanya, membuat sebuah decitan halus di lantai.

Sebuah ruang kosong terhampar di hadapannya.

Tapi dadanya tiba-tiba saja bergemuruh saat melihat ruangan kosong itu.

_._

_"Kau sudah pulang, sayang?"_

_"Mau mandi atau makan malam dulu?"_

_"Kau pasti lelah, tidurlah."_

_._

Yunho merenggut rambutnya, setiap kali potongan memorinya kembali, rasa sakit menghantam semakin kuat.

Dan suara itu lagi yang muncul.

Apa dia Kim Jaejoong? Istrinya yang dibicarakan _ahjumma _di _Blue House_? Atau orang lain?

Yunho jatuh terduduk saat serentetan kejadian menghantam memorinya. Seperti sebuah pesan masuk yang datang bertubi-tubi memasuki otaknya.

.

_"Tenanglah, kita akan terus bersama."_

_"Kau janji?"_

_"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku bisa berpaling darimu."_

_"Kau manis sekali, Jung Yunho."_

_._

_"Apa masih belum ada hasil?"_

_"Belum."_

_"Jangan bersedih, kita bisa mencobanya lagi. Kita pasti bisa."_

_._

_"Jadi istrimu belum bisa hamil juga? Lalu bagaimana dengan persyaratan yang diberikan Ibumu?"_

_"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi."_

_"Bagaimana kalau kau mengadopsi anak?"_

_"Ibu pasti akan langsung menyelidikinya, dan kalau ia tahu aku berbohong, Jaejoong yang akan mendapat kesulitan darinya."_

_._

_"Yunho! Yunho! Akh!" _

_"Astaga! Jaejoongie! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Ini... Darah?!"_

_._

_"Dengan berat hati, kami menyatakan janin yang di kandung nyonya Kim Jaejoong tak bisa diselamatkan."_

_"Janin?"_

_"Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Anakku masih ada! Dia ada!"_

_._

_"Yunho, apa hari ini-"_

_"Aku ada urusan di kafe sampai malam."_

_"Ba-baiklah."_

_._

_"Ini sudah dua bulan berlalu, Yun. Apa kau tidak mau lagi menyentuhku?" _

_"Untuk apa? Bukankah sama saja seperti mengisi sebuah tabung kosong?"_

_"Yun! Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?"_

_"Lalu apa? Aku harus bagaimana? Menyetubuhimu sampai aku lelah meski aku tahu tak akan ada hasilnya?"_

_"Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kita bisa terus mencoba?"_

_"Oh ya? Baiklah kalau itu maumu! Tapi jangan berharap aku memperlakukanmu dengan lembut."_

_"Tak apa. Aku tak apa."_

_._

_"Ceraikan dia. Dia bukan wanita yang tepat untukmu."_

_"Aku tidak bisa."_

_"Tapi dia tak bisa memberimu apa-apa, Jung Yunho!"_

_"Tapi aku mencintainya! Tidak bisakah umma mengerti?"_

_"Kau berani membantah? Lihat apa yang akan terjadi pada istrimu kalau kau masih berani membantahku."_

_._

_"Jadi siapa perempuan yang kau temui kemarin malam, Yun?"_

_"Bukan urusanmu."_

_"Tentu saja ini urusanku! Aku istrimu. Istri sah! Dan aku berhak tahu atas apapun yang kau lakukan!"_

_"Kau masih berani menganggap dirimu sebagai istriku saat kau tak bisa memberi keturunan? Lucu sekali!"_

_"Yunho!"_

_._

_"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu datang kemari dan memanggilku?"_

_"Aku membutuhkanmu. Berapapun hargamu, akan ku bayar. Tidurlah denganku malam ini."_

_"Apapun maumu, tuan muda Jung."_

_._

_"Yunho... Apa kau akan pergi lagi malam ini?"_

_"Hm."_

_"Bisakah kau pulang lebih cepat untuk hari ini saja? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu."_

_"Aku sibuk."_

_._

_"Istrimu datang. Tidakkah kau khawatir dia datang ke tempat seperti ini?"_

_"Biarkan saja."_

_._

_"Kyahhhhh!"_

_"Minggir! Keluar dari gedung!"_

_"Yunho-yah!"_

_._

Gelap.

Hal itu yang terakhir ia ingat.

Nafas Yunho memburu karena sakit mendera kepalanya. Hantaman memori itu begitu menyakitkan tapi juga membuat Yunho sadar.

Hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah satu: Ia seorang lelaki brengsek.

Keringat mengalir deras dari pelipisnya.

"Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong."

Gumamnya lirih. Seluruh ingatannya tiba-tiba saja membuatnya merasa begitu bersalah pada wanita itu. Wanita yang sudah ia nikahi selama empat tahun.

Airmata Yunho jatuh begitu saja.

Saat ia semakin menyadari bahwa ruangan apartemen yang pernah menjadi tempat tinggalnya dengan Jaejoong ini sudah dikosongkan.

Lalu dimana Jaejoong?

Ia juga ada di _Redpoint _saat kejadian bangunan runtuh itu terjadi. Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Yunho menahan sakit di kepalanya saat mencoba berdiri.

Namun ia tersentak saat tahu ada orang lain berdiri di ambang pintu, sosok itu juga terlihat sama terkejutnya.

Itu Junsu, adik Jaejoong. Adik iparnya sendiri.

Belum saja Yunho bergerak, gadis muda itu segera mengambil langkah menjauh, mencoba menghindari Yunho.

"Junsu! Kim Junsu! Berhenti!" Yunho mengejar adik iparnya itu tanpa mempedulikan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya.

"Berhenti!" Yunho berhasil menahan tangan Junsu sehingga langkah adik iparnya itu terhenti.

"Lepaskan!"

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Aku butuh bantuanmu, kumohon."

Junsu tak peduli. Ia terus meronta meminta tangannya dilepas.

"Kumohon Kim Junsu. Aku perlu tahu keadaan Jaejoong. Kau pasti mengetahuinya kan?"

"Kakak tidak membutuhkanmu! Sebaiknya kau pergi!"

"Kim Junsu!"

Junsu berhenti. Ia susah berusaha melawan Yunho tapi tetap saja tenaga Yunho lebih besar, dan itu membuat Junsu tak bisa melawan.

Yunho bisa melihat bagaimana mata Junsu memerah dan tergenang oleh airmata.

"Kumohon, Kim Junsu. Aku harus bicara denganmu. Aku harus tahu dimana Jaejoong."

Junsu menahan isak ketika airmatanya meluncur bebas. Terlebih ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Yunho.

"Kau benar-benar pria brengsek!" Junsu tiba-tiba saja menangis tak terkendali.

Yunho tak mengerti.

**.**

**.**

—**Remember—**

**.**

**.**

Keadaan sudah lebih baik saat mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kamar kosong yang dulunya milik Yunho dan Jaejoong itu.

Meski dibilang lebih baik, tapi Junsu tetap tak mau menatap Yunho.

"Junsu-_yah_... Sebenarnya dimana Jaejoongie sekarang?"

Junsu hanya diam.

Tapi ia berusaha menahan ekspresi sedihnya.

"Kemana saja kau? Kenapa baru sekarang mencari kakakku?" Junsu sengaja memakai kata 'kakakku'. Ia tak mau mengakui lagi bahwa Yunho adalah suami kakaknya dengan mengatakan 'Istrimu'.

Yunho menghela nafas berat.

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang akan ku katakan."

Junsu akhirnya melirik tajam.

"Ceritakanlah. Aku akan berusaha percaya. Meski kau brengsek, tapi aku tahu kau selalu berusaha jujur pada kakakku."

Yunho tersenyum getir mendengar jawaban itu. Tiba-tiba perasaan bersalah kembali menyergapnya.

Junsu benar. Jaejoong selalu mempercayainya. Bahkan di saat ketika ia menyakiti wanita itu. Jaejoong selalu jadi orang pertama yang mempercayainya.

"Aku... Aku sama sekali tak ingat apa-apa sebelumnya."

Junsu berusaha meredam raut terkejutnya.

"Apa? Maksudmu... amnesia?"

"Mungkin. Aku hanya tidak ingat apa-apa sejak kejadian di _Redpoint_."

Gigi Junsu bergemeletuk saat mendengar itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoongie? Kenapa dia menghilang? Dan... Dimana barang-barang kami di kamar ini?"

Junsu tak bisa menjawab satu per satu jawaban itu tentunya. Ia masih memilih diam dan berpikir dalam-dalam hingga sebuah keputusan akhir didapatnya.

"Kau ingin bertemu kakak?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat merindukannya."

Junsu masih memasang ekspresi galak, namun ia beranjak dan mengajak Yunho untuk mengikutinya.

"Ikut aku kalau begitu."

**.**

**.**

—**Remember—**

**.**

**.**

Mata Yunho terbuka lebar, seolah tak pernah mendapati kejadian semengagetkan ini.

Dadanya bergemuruh hebat sekaligus terasa berdenyut sakit. Matanya memanas tapi ia tak berhenti menatap.

Ia berusaha mempercaya apa yang ia lihat, tapi egonya berusaha melawan.

_Rest in Peace_

_Kim Jaejoong_

_21-05-2013_

Yunho jatuh berlutut di samping sebuah batu tegak—nisan dengan ukiran tulisan itu.

Matanya menatap nanar pada tanah di bawahnya.

"Tidak mungkin. Ini bukan Jaejoong-ku. JAEJOONG TAK MUNGKIN ADA DISINI!"

Yunho berteriak seolah mengeluarkan rasa sesaknya. Tetes demi tetes airmata mengalir begitu saja di pipinya. Ia menangis seperti seorang anak kecil.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Yunho mengerang makin keras dan mampu menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Junsu! Katakan padaku dimana Jaejoong! sebenarnya?!"

Tak ada jawaban, Junsu menghancurkan harapan terakhir Yunho yang ingin mendengar kalau semua hal ini hanyalah gurauan.

Junsu sendiri bahkan tak mampu menahan tangisnya.

Ia tak tahu kalau Yunho akhirnya harus tahu dimana tempat kakaknya berada selama beberapa bulan ini.

"Jaejoongie... Kau dengar aku? Bagaimana kau bisa mengkhianatiku dan tidak menungguku datang?!" Yunho terisak sendu.

Junsu hanya melihat.

Perih rasanya menatap nisan bertuliskan nama istrinya yang ternyata selama ini ia cari.

Ia sungguh tak menyangka akan mendapatkan keadaan seperti ini.

"Jaejoong bagaimana bisa..."

Yunho tak bisa berhenti menangisi Jaejoong-nya.

.

.

.

Hari itu, 14 Mei 2013.

Jaejoong dengan perasaan begitu gembira akhirnya kembali pulang ke rumah. Siang ini diam-diam ia pergi ke klinik untuk memeriksakan kandungannya yang sudah hampir berumur tiga bulan.

Selama tiga bulan itu juga ia menyembunyikan kehamilannya dari Yunho.

Ia menunggu waktu yang tepat sampai Yunho mau mendengarnya.

Ya, sudah satu bulan belakangan Yunho selalu sibuk, kadang lembur atau bahkan tidak pulang. Suaminya itu hanya kembali di pagi hari untuk berganti baju.

Jaejoong tentu saja tak punya banyak waktu untuk bicara karena kesibukan Yunho ini, dan tak bisa dipungkiri, Jaejoong merasa begitu kesepian setiap kali Yunho tak ada disampingnya.

Tapi Ia bersabar. Ia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu berita bahagia ini pada Yunho, karena ia yakin setelah mengetahui perihal kehamilannya, Yunho akan kembali seperti Yunho yang dulu.

Ia harus bersabar.

Wanita itu mengusap perutnya sesaat lalu melihat ke arah jam dinding.

Yunho belum pulang lagi.

Padahal malam ini adalah malam yang ia tunggu. Malam dimana ia akan membagi berita bahagianya pada Yunho. Karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang keempat.

Sambil menunggu suaminya pulang, Jaejoong terus membayangkan bagaimana kiranya ekspresi Yunho jika mengetahui bahwa ia tengah mengandung anak pertama mereka. Anak yang akan menjembatani keluarga mereka, dan Jaejoong ingin kehadiran anak mereka ini bisa membuatnya diterima oleh sang Ibu mertua.

Jaejoong kembali melirik ke arah jam, malam semakin larut tapi Yunho belum juga kembali.

Ia mulai bosan menunggu suaminya, hingga akhirnya ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi.

Sebuah panggilan dari sekretaris Yunho—sekaligus sahabatnya, Park Yoochun. Jaejoong buru-buru mengangkat panggilan itu.

_[Yeobseyo? Nuna?]_

"Ya, Yoochun-_ah_... Ada apa?"

_[Yunho hyung belum kembali ke rumah?]_

Dahi Jaejoong mengernyit. "Belum. Aku justru sedang menunggunya."

_[Shit! Dia benar-benar kesana rupanya.]_

"Kesana mana? Apa maksudmu, Yoochun-_ah_?"

_[Yunho hyung sejak kemarin bilang akan mencoba memberikan cucu untuk Ibunya. Karena sangat frustasi, hyung bahkan bilang kalau tidak bisa melalui nuna, ia terpaksa mencari orang lain yang bisa melahirkan anaknya.]_

"Apa? Ma-maksudmu?"

Jaejoong seperti disambar petir. Apa benar itu ucapan Yunho? Yunho-nya berkata seperti itu?

_[Yunho hyung... Dia berniat mencari wanita bayaran yang bisa melahirkan anaknya.]_

Jaejoong tersentak. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dengan tangan yang terkepal erat.

"Kau tahu kemana Yunho pergi, Yoochun-_ah_?"

_[Kurasa... Hyung pergi ke Redpoint.]_

.

.

.

Jaejoong terburu-buru. Memanggil taksi dan akhirnya meminta supir itu untuk cepat menuju lokasi _Redpoint_, bar yang memang sudah cukup terkenal.

Jaejoong tak percaya sebenarnya dengan ucapan Yoochun tentang Yunho. Tapi ia juga yakin sahabatnya itu tidak akan berbohong, apalagi untuk hal seserius ini.

Begitu sampai di depan gedung yang dituju, Jaejoong tak ingin berlama-lama lagi. Ia segera masuk ke dalam tempat terkutuk itu.

Mual, yang menguar di udara hanyalah bau alkohol dan rokok, Jaejoong merasa begitu mual kini. Terlebih ketika melihat banyaknya orang. Ia harus mencari Yunho darimana?

Jaejoong menoleh kesana-sini demi mendapati sosok suaminya.

Dan akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan Yunho. Pria itu ada di lantai atas, bersandar pada pembatas dan membelakanginya. Sialnya, Yunho bersama seorang wanita berpakaian minim.

Ia sempat melihat wanita itu melirik dirinya.

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Jaejoong melangkah menuju tangga.

Dihampirinya Yunho, pria itu tak memasang ekspresi kaget sedikitpun. Ia bahkan menerima dengan pasrah saat pipi kirinya ditampar kuat oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang berhasil menampar suaminya tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan nafasnya tersengal karena emosi yang meluap-luap.

Ia sungguh tak menyangka suaminya bisa berada disini bersama wanita murahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yunho menatap datar pada Jaejoong.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Jung Yunho. Bagaimana bisa kau, seorang pria beristri datang kesini untuk mencari wanita bayaran?" Jaejoong menekan kuat-kuat setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Yunho hanya diam.

Pria ini bahkan berbeda jauh dengan pria yang dinikahinya empat tahun yang lalu. Kemana Yunho-nya?

"Aku membutuhkan anak, Jaejoongie. Ibuku membutuhkan cucu! Dan ini sudah empat tahun!"

Jaejoong masih menahan dirinya, ia tak ingin memberitahu tentang kehamilannya di situasi seperti ini. Satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana cara menenangkan suaminya dan mengajaknya pulang.

"Kumohon, kita harus pulang sekarang, Yun..."

"Pulanglah. Kau yang seharusnya tak ada disini. Aku masih punya urusan disini."

"MEMBERIKAN SPERMAMU PADA WANITA BAYARAN MAKSUDMU?! Aku memintamu pulang SEKARANG JUGA, JUNG YUNHO." Jaejoong semakin kesal. Ia hanya bisa menangis saat ini.

Tapi keduanya tersentak saat lantai yang mereka pijak bergerak.

Jaejoong menyadari bukan hanya ia yang merasa aneh saat beberapa orang ikut histeris. Ada apa ini?

Seperti sebuah gempa, gedung itu kembali tak stabil hingga Jaejoong limbung dan menubruk Yunho. Mereka sama-sama panik.

"A-ada apa ini?"

"Apapun itu, pasti bukan hal baik, kita harus keluar dulu!" Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya menuju pintu keluar. Mereka terburu-buru sampai harus menabrak orang-orang lain.

Sialnya, bangunan itu semakin tak stabil dan beberapa material mulai berjatuhan.

"Kyahhhhh!"

"Minggir! Keluar dari gedung!" Beberapa berteriakan tak terkendali.

"Yunho-_yah_! Awas!"

Bugh!

"Arkh!"

Jaejoong semakin panik saat melihat Yunho terjatuh setelah sebuah potongan besi menghantam kepalanya.

"Yunho! Yunho bangun!" Jaejoong menepuk pipi Yunho, kaget saat tahu darah menempel di tangannya. Kepala Yunho terluka!

Jaejoong tak tahu harus bagaimana membawa Yunho keluar apalagi saat ini orang-orang pun berlalu lalang. Wanita yang tengah hamil muda itupun memilih untuk melindungi tubuh Yunho dari injakan orang-orang yang panik ingin keluar.

Tak jarang tubuhnya lah yang terinjak dan menyisakan sakit yang luar biasa. Yunho tak kunjung sadar dan Jaejoong semakin takut.

"Akh!" Ia memekik dan menoleh ke belakang, reruntuhan menjepit kaki kanannya dan rasanya begitu sakit.

Jaejoong meringis, ia tetap berusaha melindungi tubuh Yunho dari material bangunan yang berjatuhan. Tubuhnya lah yang menjadi tameng bagi Yunho. Meski rasa sakit itu nyata terasa, ia hanya menahannya sambil terus menjaga Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tak sadarkan diri, entah sudah berapa jam. Tubuhnya tertindih reruntuhan bahkan kakinya tak bisa digerakan. Tapi karena ia menahan reruntuhan itu, ia berhasil membuat celah bagi Yunho. Suaminya itu tak tersentuh reruntuhan.

Jaejoong meringis saat rasa sakit mendera seluruh tubuhnya, terutama di bagian perutnya.

Ia melirik ke bawah, mendapati kakinya masih tak bisa digerakkan. Tapi hal lain mengejutkannya. Darah membasahi bagian bawah _dress _krem-nya dan ia tak mau menduga darah apa itu. Darah yang terlalu banyak untuk disimpulkan sebagai darah dari luka di kakinya.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangis.

"Apa kau tidak mampu menahannya bersama _umma_, sayang?" bisik Jaejoong lirih. Airmata terus menetes bahkan membasahi bahu Yunho.

Sesak rasanya, tapi Jaejoong tahu benar... Ia kehilangan janinnya lagi.

Jaejoong merasa tak seharusnya ia menangis sekarang, yang terpenting sekarang, Yunho harus diselamatkan tak peduli jika tubuhnya yang harus hancur demi lelaki itu.

Tapi semakin lama Jaejoong semakin tak bisa menahan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuh termasuk perutnya.

"Tolong kuatkan _umma_. _Umma _masih harus menjaga _appa_mu." Kesadaran Jaejoong sudah diambang batas. Ia tak tahu bisa bertahan sampai kapan.

"Yunho... Bangunlah... Kau harus tahu kalau... Aku hamil-"

Jaejoong kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Junsu lah yang akhirnya menemukan Jaejoong di rumah sakit dan bersumpah tak ingin mempertemukan kakaknya dengan kakak iparnya—Jung Yunho lagi.

Saat ditemukan, Jaejoong ada dalam kondisi kritis. Kaki kanannya patah juga tulang belakang yang mengalami keretakkan.

Jaejoong hancur.

Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat Junsu menangis. Ucapan dokter bahwa Jaejoong kehilangan janinnya yang baru berumur sepuluh minggu membuat Junsu semakin menaruh dendam pada Yunho.

Ya, Junsu tahu masalah antara Yunho dan Jaejoong dari kekasihnya, Yoochun.

Kakak iparnya itu sudah berubah menjadi iblis selama sebulan belakangan. Padahal dulu, Junsu begitu percaya pada Yunho. Pria itu dan kakaknya terlihat benar-benar saling mencintai.

Tapi kesabaran Junsu habis.

Apapun yang terjadi, ia tak akan memberikan kakaknya pada Yunho lagi.

.

.

.

"Selama empat sampai lima hari di rumah sakit, kondisi Kakak benar-benar tidak stabil. Saat sudah dipindahkan ke ruang ICU, tiba-tiba nafasnya melemah hingga dokter harus benar-benar menjaganya. Begitu terus sampai akhirnya kakak tak bisa bertahan di hari keenam. Ia menyusul kedua keponakanku."

Junsu memang menatap datar pada meja ruang tamu, tapi airmatanya kembali menetes.

Yunho sendiri masih tak mampu menghentikan tangis penuh sesalnya meski mereka sudah sampai kembali ke apartemen.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga sama menderitanya dengan kakakku. Aku memang berniat tak mempertemukan kalian lagi, tapi sekarang... Kakak pun sudah tak ada. Aku merasa jadi merasa jahat karena tak bisa mempertemukannya dengan orang yang mati-matian ia lindungi sampai akhir hidupnya."

"Apa... Kau tahu... Aku mendapatkan kesadaranku di hari keenam setelah kejadian itu." Suara Yunho bergetar, ia mencoba membuat Junsu menarik kesimpulan.

Junsu terkejut saat mendengar itu, hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum dengan airmata yang mengalir lebih deras.

"Apa— jadi Kakakku berhasil menjagamu sampai kau bangun? Apa dia memberikan sisa nyawa terakhirnya untuk membangunkanmu?" Junsu menutup wajahnya sendiri, kenyataan ini sungguh terasa begitu menyakitkan bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

_Sepasang pengantin baru sedang menikmati kehangatan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri._

_Sang suami memeluk tubuh polos istrinya dari belakang dan sesekali mengecup bahu telanjangnya._

_"Kau bahagia, sayang?" suara rendah sang suami menggelitik pendengarah wanita itu._

_"Sangat... Bahkan aku tak yakin rasanya hanya 'bahagia'... Aku sangat bersyukur bisa menikah denganmu." _

_"Aku juga." Sang suami—Yunho tersenyum lembut ketika istrinya berbalik dam membuat mereka saling berhadapan._

_Diambilnya jemari istrinya—Jaejoong dan dikecupnya lembut. Ia ingin perasaannya tersampaikan ke setiap jengkal tubuh istrinya itu._

_"Kau akan terus mencintaiku kan?"_

_"Tentu saja. Aku akan terus mencintaimu sampai aku tak bisa bernafas lagi." Jaejoong mengecup pelan bibir Yunho._

_Mereka larut dalam kebahagiaan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Remember—**

**The End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho membuka kotak yang diberikan Junsu saat ia sudah sampai dirumahnya.

Junsy bilang, ia menemukan kotak itu di meja ruang tamu apartemen Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yang pertama ia temukan adalah sebuah kertas.

Tulisan Jaejoong.

Yunho menahan nafasnya sesaat.

_**Jung Yunho, My otherhalf.**_

_Selamat hari ulang tahun pernikahan yang keempat, sayang._

_Semoga kita bisa merayakan yang kelima, kesepuluh, keduapuluh dan seterusnya. _

_Aku akan terus mencintaimu dan berusaha menjadi istri dan Ibu yang baik. Kau pasti bertanya-tanya tentang benda yang kumasukan bersama surat ini dan tara! Aku memang hamil, sayang. _

_Maaf sudah menyembunyikannya darimu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahunya di momen yang tepat, padahal aku sendiri juga tidak sabar ingin melihat reaksimu. _

_Aku juga tak sabar ingin melihat perutku membesar dan merasakaan gerakan-gerakan kecil bersamamu._

_Kau mungkin sibuk akhir-akhir ini, tapi aku ingin kau tetap sehat. Aku minta maaf karena tak selalu menjadi istri yang terbaik untukmu._

_Tapi aku berjanji akan terus mencintaimu, suamiku._

_Terima kasih sudah mengajarkanku bahwa mencintai bukanlah hanya mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan, tapi juga menjaga apa yang aku miliki. _

_Kau sangat berharga bagiku, Yunho. Kau harus selalu ingat itu._

_**Kim Jaejoong.**_

Yunho kembali tak bisa menahan tangis melihat sebuah _testpack _dengan dua garis di bagian indikatornya dan sebuah surat keterangan dari klinik bahwa kandungan Jaejoong sehat.

Ia merasa begitu buruk.

Ia merasa sudah membunuh dua nyawa sekaligius.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku, Jaejoongie..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Waks... Ini mellow banget ya -_- **

**Maaf kalo feel angst-nya kurang kerasa, saya dapet ide cerita ini setiap denger Yiruma - Remember. Bahlan nulisnya pun harus dengerin instrumen itu. **

**Oke, maaf kalo masih ada typo dan kesalahan lain. **

**Gomawo juga buat yang mau mampir baca. :)**

**See ya! :***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Cherry YunJae.**


End file.
